Sacrifice:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Bo gets hurt on a Camping Trip, and is rescued and care for by an ExNurse, Connie Mitchell, and he falls in love with her, Will they make it? Find out, IT'S COMPLETED!


Summary: Bo has disappeared on a Camping Trip that he was on all by himself, and the Dukes are worried when he doesn't come back, and they would sacrifice anything to get Bo home to Hazzard County, Georgia, and in the meantime, Bo made a friend in his caretaker, Connie Mitchell, and they both learned that asking for help is life's own reward, and they learned to find love once again in one another, and that they would never be alone again

Sacrifice:

Bo Duke was in Hazzard County Woods, and he was walking along the river to catch some Bass Fish, and he found a spot to do so, and he was on the edge, fixing his line, and he suddenly lost his balance, hit his body on a couple of large rocks, and fell into the river, went along the South End of the Woods, and the Blond Duke has no idea that what he is up against when he wakes up.

Connie Mitchell, who is a Redheaded Blue Eyed beauty, left her cabin, that is located at the South End of Hazzard County Woods, and was watching the view in front of her, and she was thinking back to the time she was a Nurse at Tri-County Hospital, and she was there for 22 years, and she loved it, until her husband, Derrick died, and she couldn't save him, She remembered it as if it was yesterday.

_**It was a crazy stormy night at Tri-County Hospital, and everyone was busy taking care of their patients, and suddenly the Charge Nurse at the Station, called out, "We have a Gunshot Victim here!" as he was being wheeled in, and Connie, being the only available Nurse at the moment, called out, "I am coming!" and when she saw who the victim was, she said softly to herself, "Derrick", and she was telling orders to everyone, and one of the Staff Members commented, and she received a cold look as her reward, and they pumped everything into him, but it's no use, Derrick Mitchell died, and Connie cried out with a sob, "NO!", and she turned in her License, and Papers, and went back to their Cabin in Hazzard County Woods, and never was heard from again.**_

She snapped back to the Present, and saw a body flowing along the river, and she jumped in, and swam to get it, and she got herself, and the body to the surface, and on land, and she did C.P.R., and she got the unidentified body to her cabin, so she can treat and bring him back to health.

Meanwhile, It was dinnertime at the Duke Farm, and Bo wasn't back yet, Daisy was serving up her famous Vegetable Stew, and she said as she was serving Luke some Stew, "I am getting worried about Bo, he should be back by now, and he never missed his favorite dinner, and he always has seconds", and Luke agreed with his beautiful cousin, and he said, "I agree, but you know Bo, he probably stopped at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** for a cold one, and to chat up some pretty young thing, and they all laughed, and knew that Luke was right, and they decided to wait and see if Bo will be home for dessert, and it's Bo's favorite, Peach Pie.

Meanwhile Connie got Bo to her cabin, and she got him undressed, and put a robe on him, and some blankets around him to keep him warm, and she thought to herself, as she moved some hair of his eyes, **_"He is the most handsome man I ever seen"_**, and she left him alone to sleep, and went to change, and shower, and went to bed herself.

It was Dessert Time, and Bo did not show up, and Jesse said, "Let's give him an hour", and then when it came and went, he said, "Let's give him 2 more hours", and it came and went, Jesse and the Dukes were worried, and he said, "OK, We go see Rosco, and his Deputies in the morning to get a search going for Bo", and Daisy and Luke nodded, and they went to bed that night, worrying if they will ever see Bo again.

Bo woke up, and was startled to find himself in a new place, and that he was in a robe, and barely anything else, and he felt the intensity of his headache, and all of his body injuries, and he thought to himself, **_"What the hell happened to me, Why is my head hurting?" _**and he was trying to get up, but felt more pain, and he thought to himself once more, **_"Maybe If I rest, I can get out of here"_**, and he fell back to sleep until it was late morning.

The next morning, the Dukes went to see Rosco, and he was very helpful, and he sent out Enos and Cletus to do some searching at the Hazzard County Woods, and Rosco turned to the Dukes, and said, "Don't worry, We won't give up hope on Bo, and we will find him", and the Dukes thanked him, and they suddenly were interrupted by the C.B., and Rosco went to answer it.

Bo woke up, and groaned out in pain, and he heard a voice say, "Well, Prince Charming is awake", he was greeted by a Red Headed, Blue Eyed beauty, and he tried to move to get up, and yelled out in pain, she helped him back down, and said, " You would find out everything in due time, so please, lay down", Bo was too tired to argue, and he nodded, and then as he closed his eyes, he felt the cold wetness of water, going against his forehead, and she opened up his robe to expose his upper body a bit. Connie wiped from his forehead down to his upper body to keep him cool, and she will see if he is up to a shower, if he is well enough, if not, the only choice is a Sponge Bath. She went back to make lunch for the two of them, and make sure Bo is going to make through his ordeal.

Enos and Cletus called their report to Rosco, and they rushed down to see what the Deputies found out, they found the "General", and Bo's Fishing Equipment, and Luke searched frantically through the woods, and All of them couldn't find a thing, and Luke said frantically to the Sheriff/Commissioner, "I know Bo was here, Rosco, I just know it", and the Elderly Sheriff /Commissioner put his hand on the handsome Duke's shoulder, and said, "I know it, we can't do a thing now, let's go back and see if there is any new updates", and everyone went back to town.

Bo woke up again, that afternoon, and was greeted by the same woman, and she said with a smile, and stuck her hand out, and said, "I am Connie Mitchell", and Bo cleared his throat, and said, "I am Bo Duke", and he took her hand and shook it, and he asked, "Where am I?" and she said explaining, "You fell into the river, and I saved you and brought you to my cabin", and he nodded, and said with a flirting smile, "I owe you my thanks, and gratitude", and she smiled back, and said, "You are welcome", and as she made him more comfortable, and they continued their chat, Bo asked, "Tell me about yourself, Connie", and Connie was hesitant, and sighed, then she began her story.

Meanwhile, Back at the Duke Farm, no one could sleep after a late breakfast, and Luke went back to the room that Bo shared, and he found one of Bo's signature Yellow Shirts, and he took it, and put it to his nose, and sniffed, and then he let out a cry, and laid down on Bo's bed, and then Daisy came by, and entered, and went to stand by her older cousin, and saw the condition he was in, she thought to herself, **_"Luke never cries, he was always the strong one, the last time he cried was at Aunt Martha's Funeral"_**, and Luke looked up and just hugged her, and they stayed like that for awhile, and she said soothingly, "Luke, It will be fine, Just believe it", and he nodded, and they stayed like that for a long time.

Connie started her story, and she said, "I was a Nurse at Tri-County Hospital for 22 years, and I loved the job and the perks and advantages that went with it, and I loved everyone there, and they loved me. Up until last year, I had a good life, and a great Nursing Record, then my husband died in a Store Robbery one night, and it was crazy that night, and it was announced that there was a Gunshot Victim, and when I got to him, I didn't think of anything at first, but when I saw it was my husband, I got everything all set for him, but it was no use, he died, he died trying to save the Cashier, and the Robber got the Death Penalty, so I got some justice, but I quit my job, and came up here, and I had been here ever since", and she was emotional by time she was done, Bo slowly edged to her, and said, "I am so sorry, Connie, God, I am so sorry", and they hugged, and she thought to herself exclaiming, **_"Damn, if I keep this up, I would want to sleep with this guy, and it's unethical!"_**, and Bo thought to himself, **_"She is the most beautiful woman in the world, she can race after me"_**, and they broke the embrace, and she said to him, "Could you handle a shower?", and Bo nodded, and she helped him up the stairs, and after Bo was washed up, and changed back into his clothes, she put him back on the Couch, and he rested up while she made lunch.

Cooter came by to see if there is anything that he could do for the Dukes, and felt sorry for his friend, and then he and Jesse had an emotional exchange of words, and then when Luke and Daisy came in, the Mechanic said, "Let's go to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and relax", and Jesse thought that it was a good idea, and so did Daisy, and Luke was hesitant, and said, "I don't know", and Daisy said with a smile, "Come on, Cousin, let's go out, it would do you some good, and Bo wouldn't want you to mope around here", and Luke agreed, and the Dukes and Cooter left for the famous bar.

After Bo relaxed, Connie lead him to a beautifully set table for lunch, and as they were eating, Connie asked, "Tell me about yourself, Bo", and the handsome Duke smiled at the mention of his family, and he explained about his family members, and she listened with interest, and she smiled and said, "It sounds like you guys are close", and Bo matched her smile, and said, "We are close, and I love them, and they love me", and Connie said, "If you follow my instructions, you will be home to them in no time flat", and Bo said, "OK, I promise, I will do everything you say, cause I want to go home so bad, I miss my family", and Connie nodded understandingly, and said, "Good, We will start tomorrow, and it will be hard work, but I know you can do it", and Bo nodded, and they continued their lunch, until they were rudely interrupted.

Luke went back to the Hazzard County Woods, and began a search for Bo again, and he was searching frantically again, and he was about to give up when he found something by the rocks, and it was Bo's Indian Bracelet, and he recognized it, cause he gave it to Bo for his last birthday, and Luke exclaiming out loud happily, **_"All right, Bo!"_** and he looked around to find out where he was, but he wasn't sure, and he got back into "Dixie", and as he was driving off, he thought to himself, **_"Bo, Don't worry, I will find you, and I won't give up, please don't give up, Cousin"_**, and he snapped back to the Present, and he made it to the farm in no time flat.

"I told you guys to leave", Connie said to the three men simply, and the 1st man said, "Not until you sell us this land, and move out, Sweetheart", and Connie said exclaiming with anger, **_"No, I am not selling anything to you!"_** and the 2nd man said, "Let's go and talk about it", and he roughly grabbed her arm, and Bo couldn't stand there anymore, and he said exclaiming, **_"Hey, Big Boy, Let her go!"_** and he, the 1st man, and the 2nd man got into it, and the 3rd man, who is well known gangster, Mason Parker, snapped his fingers, and the 1st man, and the 2nd man stopped, and he said to Connie, "This isn't over, Babe", and they left, and she called after them with venom, **_"Cowards!"_**, and she checked on Bo, and said, "Let's go in, so I can clean you up", and he nodded, and they entered the cabin waist around waist, and Connie told him the story about Mason, and the deal he offered her.

Luke told Jesse and Daisy his discovery, and they were happy to hear the news, and Jesse said, "Well, We need to do the search again, and this time we will take our time, and comb through the area", and the two younger Dukes agreed, and they decided to do the search that weekend, and they relaxed for the time being.

Bo winced at the pain, as Connie applied the wet washcloth to his forehead, and she winced too, and said, "Sorry", and blew on the cut, and they both paused, and she said, "There is a sunset, we should watch it", and Bo agreed, and they went to a balcony of her cabin, and they watched it until it became dark.

Luke was relaxing on the Porch, and Jesse came out and found him, and he smiled at his oldest nephew, and Luke smiled back, and Jesse said, "It's nice to see you happy and smiling again, Kiddo", and Luke said with a smile, "I am just happy to know that Bo is all right there and alive", and Jesse put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and said, "Don't worry, We will find him", and Luke nodded, and said, "I know", and Jesse gave his nephew a comforting hug, and they sat there and watched the stars that beautiful evening.

Bo was having trouble sleeping that night, and he couldn't stop thinking about Connie, and how she shows a side of her, that makes her even more attractive, and even if it's hard, they decided to remain friends, even after Bo recovers, and returns to his family, he would put his pride to the side, cause he wants her to be happy, and he will try to forget her in a romantic way, and thinking of her as a great friend.

Daisy, Luke, and Jesse went with Rosco, Cletus, and Enos back up to the Hazzard County Woods, and Jesse said over the C.B., "How about the South End of the Woods?" and Luke said over the line, "It's worth a shot, Uncle Jesse", and Daisy said too over the line, "Let's do it, Guys", and the Deputies informed them that they couldn't continue the search, but wished the Dukes luck, and the Dukes went on towards South in the "General", and in Jesse's Pickup Truck, to see if there is any signs of Bo.

Bo recovered nicely, and Bo went outside to the Workout setup that Connie set up, and he came out shirtless, and Connie didn't even notice that he looks even more attractive like that, and they went over the exercises that she had set up for them, and he was doing it, and she was proud of him being a quick study, and she handed him a water, and said, "You deserve it, you did great today", and he thanked her, and thought to himself, **_"Damn, Even sweaty she is a great looking woman"_**, and they spent the rest of the time talking, and having a great time.

Jesse, Luke, and Daisy found the cabin by late afternoon, and they were tired, and Jesse said, "Let's stop at the Motel for the night, and get cleaned up, and something to eat, then get some sleep", and Daisy, and Luke agreed, and they went back into the "General Lee", and Jesse's Pickup Truck and headed for the Motel that late afternoon.

The next morning, Bo and Connie were out running, and she was really impressed with how well Bo is progressing, and she told him so, she said, "Bo, You are really doing well, by no time at all you should be able to go home to your family", and Bo said with a smile, "Thanks to you, Connie", and the feeling that they both felt before was back, and they looked away from each other, "Let's go a mile and then go back home to the cabin", Connie replied, and Bo said simply, "Sounds good to me", and they went on with their walk.

Meanwhile, Luke, Jesse, and Daisy were enjoying their breakfast at the Hotel, and Daisy still couldn't help but being worried about Bo, and she said to them, "I hope that Bo is all right out there", and Luke said with a reassuring smile, and a hand on her shoulder, "Honey, I am sure he is fine, he can take care of himself, and if he is in trouble, he is resourceful, he would find away to have help be brought to him", and Jesse said, "We will search the cabin we found and get our answers, OK?" and that made Daisy feel better, and they had their breakfast, paid the check, and went off to their search of Bo.

Bo decided that he wanted to be alone for awhile, and he was sitting on the Porch, and Connie was paying some bills in her office upstairs, and she was gonna take Bo out to lunch, and she thought about the feelings that are going on between herself, and Bo she hopes that the feelings that are between them by the time they go, and Bo was having some thoughts of his own, and he was also homesick too, and the smell of the Pine Trees reminded him of the ones on the farm, and he thought to himself sadly, **_"I miss the farm, and my family, I can't wait to go home and be with them"_**, and he was brought back to the Present, and shed a tear, and continued to enjoy the beautiful scenery in front of him, until it was time for him, and Connie to go to lunch.

It was time for Bo and Connie to go to lunch, and they were getting into Connie's Jeep, and Bo heard a familiar sound, and he thought to himself, **_"No, It couldn't be"_**, and then he thought again, **_"Could it?"_** and then he silenced Connie and then he heard the sound once again, and sure enough, it was the "General Lee" playing the "Dixie" horn, and they waited until the vehicles pulled up, and Bo said exclaiming with a yell, **_"Yeehaw!"_** and ran over to hug his family members. A smiling Connie was following right behind him.

Daisy hugged Bo tight, and exclaimed, **_"Bo, I am so happy that you are alive and ok, Sugar!"_** and he hugged her back and gave her a big kiss, and said, "Of course, Darlin', I wouldn't dream leaving all of you, besides I keep things interesting", and Daisy said with a laugh, "That's true", and next came Luke, and they shared a brotherly hug, "Kiddo, It is sure nice to see your face again", and Bo said, "Thanks, Cousin", and they shared one more hug, and then he and Jesse had an emotional exchange, and then Bo introduced his family to Connie, and they all went up to the Porch, sat down and talk.

"How did you find me?" and the rest of the Dukes explained how they found him, and the great lengths they had to go through in order to get to him, and Bo and Connie were both amazed, and they talked some more, Connie checked her watch, and said exclaiming, **_"Wow! It's almost Dinner time!"_**, and she turned to the Dukes, "How about I take you all to dinner?" and the Dukes agreed, and they got ready, and headed out for a bar in Chickasaw County, called **_"Crossroads"_**.

The Goons, who are Leon, and Smith, were talking with their boss, at their house, and Leon said, "This is gonna be very hard, Mason", and Smith said in agreement, "Yeah, If that Hick stays around, we can't do what we have to according to plan", and Mason said simply, "Then we will have to change our plans a little bit, and get rid of that Hick, and anyone else who helps him, and then we take care of Connie, and then get rid of her home, and all of the evidence that would trace back to us", and the two men nodded, and they went to **_"Crossroads"_** too for dinner.

The Dukes and Connie were enjoying each other's company, and they were having fun laughing, dancing, and also having a good meal for a change. Jesse said with a smile to Connie, "Miss Mitchell, I just want to thank you for what you did for my nephew, I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't alive to be with us", and Connie returned the smile, and said, "It was my pleasure, Mr. Duke, I was glad I was there, and please call me, Connie", and Jesse nodded, and said, "OK, Connie, you can call me, Uncle Jesse", and Bo said with a smile, "You better get use to it", and Luke said in agreement, "He insists on all love ones and friends to call him that", and Connie nodded, and they continued on with their evening, and nothing will ruin the great time that they are having that night.

Bo and Connie were dancing to a slow song, and they were actually feeling comfortable with each other now, and the Dukes were watching and knew something was building between their loved one, and his caretaker, and all of sudden, Mason, and his crew came in, and Smith pushed Bo out of the way, and dancing awkwardly with Connie, who was struggling against him, and then Bo knocked him out of the way, and he and Smith fought, and then Leon joined in, and Luke stood on top of a booth, and jumped in, and then Connie went over to Daisy, and Jesse, and said, "Does this happen all the time?", and Daisy said with a smile, "Honey, It's like a regular Saturday Night at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and then Mason had a gun out, and Daisy threw a knife, and it got him in the palm of his hand, he screamed out in pain, she said with venom, **_"You mess with my family again, I will do worse this time, now git!"_**, and he and his goons left, and Jesse went to pay the Bartender/Owner money for the damages, and while he is doing that, the girls helped the boys up, and treat any cuts, and injuries that they might had, and Connie said sarcastically to the boys, **_"My Heroes!"_**, and they went into the Back Room.

The next morning, Mason was frustrated, and he said, "Now, We are gonna smoke them out, and then torture them and kill each one slowly, and make them suffer like they did to us", and Smith and Leon agreed, and Mason said, "Let's get our supplies to the car", and they did just that, and made their way to Connie's Wooden Cabin.

The Dukes and Connie were discussing their options, and Luke said, "I think we need some backup, and I know just the person to call for this", and Bo smiled, and said, "Call him in, Cousin", and then Luke went over to the C.B., and called Cooter, and he told them not to worry, he will be there in no time flat, and then they had their breakfast, and then everyone went outside, to watch Luke and Bo practice with their Bows and Arrows.

Mason and his crew got to the cabin, and they went over to the side of the woods, where they knew that they wouldn't be discovered, and Mason said, "Let's set these Fire Bombs now", and his men nodded, and they did just that, and then they went to the side, and wait to make their move.

Bo said sniffing the air all of sudden, as he set his Bow and Arrows down, "Do you smell that?" and Luke smelled it too, and said muttering loudly, **_"Damnit, It's smoke!"_** and they all went to take their positions, and Mason and his crew took them all down, and then they put out the small fire, and went inside, and then Smith, and Leon tied up Bo, Jesse, and Luke to chairs, and then tied up Daisy to a bed, and they are ready to take advantage of her, if Connie doesn't cooperate, and if they do, they will die anyways.

Cooter was driving like a madman to get to his friends, and he thought to himself, **_"I hope I am not too late"_**, and his engine roared to life, as he drove along the route to Hazzard County Woods, and when he saw the three unfamiliar cars parked, he went along the side of the cabin, and found Luke and Bo's Bows and Arrows sets, and took them with him, and he found an entrance to go through.

"Now, Sweetie, Cooperate, or say "goodbye" to your new friends", Mason said, and he turned a gun on the Duke men, and Connie said with venom, **_"Go to hell, You Bastard!"_**, and Mason nodded, and yelled to the bedroom, **_"Smith, Leon, Have your fun with Daisy over there!"_**, and then Daisy screamed, and shouted out loud, **_"Leave me alone, You Creeps!"_**, Bo, Luke, and Jesse struggled with their ropes, and gags, they were frustrated they couldn't get free, they nodded at Connie, and Connie said with venom, **_"OK, But tell your Apes to leave Daisy alone!"_**, and he did that, and he brought out the papers, and he said with a commanding tone, **_"Sign them or die!"_**, and handed Connie a pen to do the deed.

Cooter was shocked to find his friends in a helpless position, and he found the Back Door, and was banging against it, and Mason and his crew were at their positions, and when Connie was gonna sign over her land to Mason, he came crashing through the door, and knocked Mason out, and brought himself some time to free Jesse, Luke, and Bo, and give Bo and Luke their Bows and Arrows sets to use with dynamite stuck on to them, and Jesse checked on Connie.

Bo and Luke found Leon and Smith on Daisy, and she was struggling to get free, and clawed at them, and Bo and Luke came behind those crooks, and Luke said, "Either you get off of her, or Me and my cousin will blow this place up, and send all of us to Hell", and Leon made a move, and Bo said pointed his Bow with the arrow in it, and said, "Just give me a reason to", and Luke and Bo freed Daisy, and took Leon, and Smith out to the Living Room, to join Mason, and they took the crooks back into the town, to Boss, Rosco, and his Deputies, and to have Dr. Appleby check them out for injuries, and to get ready for the upcoming trial.

At the trial, Mason and his crew were found "Guilty" of Attempting Murder, Tax Fraud, and Embezzling, and they had no chance of getting out of Prison, and they had Life with out the possibility of Parole, and the Dukes and Connie celebrated the victory at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and then when everyone got back to the Duke Farm, everyone went in for Dessert and Coffee, except Bo and Connie, they went to the Hayloft of the Barn, to watch the stars that night.

They were looking at the stars, and Bo asked Connie, "What are you going to do now?", and Connie said with a smile, "I got my job back at Tri-County Hospital, and because of you, I feel good again, and you reminded me why I love helping people", and Bo said without unenthusiastically, "Great", and he took a deep breath, and said, "I love you, Connie, I fell in love with you when we were dancing at **_"Crossroads"_**, and I know it can't happen, I am your patient, and you are my caretaker", and he looked away, and Connie put a hand on his, and said, "Well, you are well, and I am not taking care of you anymore, so…", and then they leaned in for a kiss, and they kissed and stopped for a second, and smiled, and Bo exclaimed, **_"Wow!"_**, and Connie said exclaiming also, **_"I say!"_**, and they kissed with more passion and intensity, and began to shed each other of their clothes.

"**_God, You are so beautiful!"_**, Bo said exclaiming as he kissed her neck, and worked his way down, and she shuddered in pleasure at his touch, and she loved the way he made her feel safe, and his touches made her feel like she was on fire, and she is craving more, and she gave into him, and as he played with her breasts, she moaned in pleasure, **_"Ohhh, Bo!",_** and****she said commanding, **_"Don't stop!"_**, and he kept up for awhile, and then she flipped, and she was on top, and Bo was on the bottom, and she said with a smile, "Remember, Women love to take control once and awhile", and Bo smiled, and then she began to work on his shoulders, and back, and chest, and this time he shuddered, and when she found his desire, he moaned out loud, and when she began to work on it, he said huskily, **_"Oh, you are so bad, Baby!"_**, and she smiled, and then they continued to make love that night, and when they were done, Bo covered them up with a blanket, and he took Connie into his arms, and they both slept peacefully that wonderful night.

Bo and Connie woke up, and made love again, and they laid in each other's arms for awhile, and then when they got up they turned away from each other to dress, and they went into the house for breakfast, and the rest of the Dukes knew what was going on, and Bo and Connie told them, and they were happy for them, and they talk about the future.

Bo and Connie dated for a year, and it was going good, and then Connie moved in with the Dukes, and then a year later, Bo had a romantic evening planned, and he invited his family, Cooter, and the rest of Hazzard County to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and when everyone got there, Connie was shocked, and Bo took out the Engagement Ring he brought for her, and got down on his knee, and made a touching proposal, and she said with tears in her eyes, "Yes, Bo, I will marry you", and they hugged and kissed, and then everyone celebrated their engagement, and a few months later, Bo and Connie were married, and they moved into the house on the plot of land, that Bo, Luke, and Jesse built as their Wedding Present, and they had kids, and life in Hazzard County always remained interesting, and the Dukes would sacrifice anything for their loved ones.

End of: Sacrifice:

**_Balladeer: Bo and Luke had their dreams come true, once again they went on the Circuit, and were successful, and Daisy became a successful Ecologist, and Luke, and Daisy got married, and had their own kids, and Jesse died leaving the house to Luke, Daisy, and Bo, and they kept the traditions of the Dukes alive, and the kids grew up giving Rosco a run for their money, and Hazzard County became bigger, and better, and it's all thanks to the Dukes, Stay Tuned for the next adventure, Y'all!_**


End file.
